


give me mercy no more

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous Relationships, Deities, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hyrule is suffering a drought. Zelda travels to Gerudo Desert in search of a Goddess that will hear her prayers.
Relationships: Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	give me mercy no more

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Deities and Followers" on my ladies bingo card.
> 
> Also for the femslashficlets literature quotes prompt table.
> 
> I feel I stand in a desert with my hands outstretched, and you are raining down upon me.  
>  _Patricia Highsmith, The Price of Salt_

There were foreign legends few in Hyrule ever read. Zelda, young and curious, devoured the royal library, so she had heard of such tales. She wasn’t sure if she could believe them, but…

The farmlands of Hyrule were suffering a great drought. The Princess was willing to try anything if it meant her people would not starve.

So, she gathered anything she could on the Champion of Gerudo.

Nayru was silent to her prayers, Hylia had ignored her pleas. Zelda hoped Urbosa would not be the same.

\---

Gerudo Desert was not an easy trip for foreigners. Zelda wore light clothes for day and packed the warm clothing the Rito had gifted her during a harsh winter. The wind was calm, but she knew to be wary of sandstorms. 

She had left a note in her room, promising to return in two day’s time. Her father would be upset, she knew, but if she brought rain to Hyrule it would be worth the disappointment of the King.

When Zelda arrived at the shrine, she was underwhelmed.

The statue, presumably of Urbosa, had weathered and eroded to a formless stone pillar. A part had fallen off, landing in the sand where it laid at her feet. At the base, there were little offerings. No one had visited the shrine in many moons, it appeared. Perhaps years.

It was nothing like the shrines of Hyrule, which were surrounded in clear water and decorated with lush plants. 

Zelda carefully shed her pack. She brushed her hair, wanting to appear worthy of the Urbosa’s aid. Once she felt she was ready, she knelt in front of the statue.

“Lady Urbosa, I come from Hyrule in need of your help. I, Princess Zelda, ask for rain in my lands. Our crops will die and my people will starve if we go without a mighty rain. Please hear my prayers and have mercy on my people.”

When Zelda lifted her head and opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with a spirit. She jumped at the sight.

“Do not be afraid, Princess,” the spirit spoke with a smile. She was tall and broad, even for a Gerudo, with long, dark red hair. Her golden, jewel-encrusted armor confirmed Zelda’s suspicions that such a modest shrine was not fit for Lady Urbosa.

“Lady Urbosa?” Zelda asked although she knew it to be true.

“Yes,” Urbosa confirmed. “It has been many, many years since a Hylian has visited me.”

“It is a dire situation,” Zelda breathed. “Our Goddesses have left us unanswered.”

Urbosa was silent for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. “What offerings have you brought?”

Zelda sprung into action, quickly opening her pack and rummaging through it. “The books I had did not say what you preferred, so I brought gifts from my lands.” Fish from the rivers, apples from the forests, flowers from the royal gardens.

Urbosa paid little attention to the offerings. Her eyes stayed on Zelda. “Princess, you must know… my rains are not gentle. They are thunderous storms.”

Zelda stared at the flower in her hand, a Silent Princess. “Yes, I have heard… Most that prayed to you asked for destruction.”

“Could your people handle a flood, should it arise? Or a forest fire from my lightning?” Urbosa asked.

“My people have suffered through worse,” Zelda promised, trying to keep her voice firm and assured.

Urbosa hummed and nodded. “Yes, I will send a storm to Hyrule—”

“Thank you!” Zelda exclaimed.

“— on one condition.”

Zelda froze, hoping she could give whatever Urbosa wanted. “What is it?”

Urbosa leaned forward, planting a light kiss to Zelda’s lips. “Visit me again,” she whispered before disappearing.

Zelda raised a hand to her lips.

\---

It was the greatest harvest Hyrule had seen in a century.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
